spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To Love A Sponge
To Love A Sponge is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 2. In this episode, SpongeBob falls in love with another sponge, SpongeBecca, But he still has equal feelings for Sandy, and can't decide who to go with. Plot Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks SpongeBecca RhombuSkirt (Voiced by Jill Talley) Patrick Star Mr Krabs Squidward Patchy the Pirate Potty the Parrot Settings: Encino, California The Diner SpongeBob’s Pineapple The Krusty Krab Jellyfish Fields Sandy’s Treedome Patrick’s Rock Plot: The Narrator introduces Patchy. Patchy introduces the episode. He has no idea it will possibly be last TV episode. He tells us all about his fifteen years of the show (It will air at the end of the 15th anniversary marathon bash, and will be the last new episode before the movie) So after he is done telling us his story, he wonders what would happen if SpongeBob fell in love. Potty tells him there is a cartoon for that, and he bets on another Sponge taking SpongeBob’s heart. Patchy argues that Sandy is definitely the one. It leads to a kind of augment and fight. So then he asks you ''who it will be and introduces the cartoon. Then comes a special series-finale theme song (except the second movie, of course.) It goes to a scene where SpongeBob and Patrick have a lunch hour at the Diner. They talk a little about their friends and life. SpongeBob wonders if his relation with Sandy is natural. So then Spongebecca comes in to take their orders, and while Patrick orders a Reuben sandwich and a Shake, SpongeBob just can’t keep his eyes off of her. He has a daydream of him and her, together. So she snaps him out of it, so he does and quickly orders. So then he starts spiraling next to Patrick. Patrick then starts a conversation about the birds and bees, and then after they eat, they talk about it further. He then tells him to ask her out on a “date” at the Krusty Krab. So he waits for her shift to end to ask her. She hesitates, but accepts. So then they go home and Patrick gives him dating advice that just doesn’t work out. So when he finally realizes the “advice” is not helping, he looks for information himself. He goes to sleep. When he wakes up, he does his normal morning routine and gets ready for work. Sandy knocks on his door. He is afraid that she may find out about his thoughts about relationships. He acts twitchy, but tells her he does not have time for Karate and needs to go to work, even though it doesn’t open for another hour. So Mr Krabs gets mad at him for being late when he was walking there. He says he is adding breakfast to the menu. So he comes in and feeds the rush against Squidward’s will. Spongebecca walks in to the place and asks where SpongeBob is. Squidward tells her to get lost, but SpongeBob pops out of the kitchen for his break. So then he tells Mr Krabs about this and he accepts. So then they talk. SpongeBob still is nervous, but he gets the hang of it. It actually goes pretty well. They decide to take it to the park, so they sneak out while Mr Krabs is in his coin shower. The to Love A Patty song almost comes up, but SpongeBob tells them to get lost. Then SpongeBob plays an acoustic, more person oriented, version of the to Love a Patty song on his ukelele. So she kisses him when the song is about to end, as her next shift is very soon. The song ends with a quiet “I Love Ya_, Oh Ba_Bey!” Then comes a commercial break. So SpongeBob has another daydream, but Squidward yells him to wake up because the milkshake machine is over bubbling. He turns it off and apologizes. So then he brings the milkshake over to table 3. Sandy and Patrick were sitting there. She says hi, and SpongeBob gasps and his face comes off. His face nervously greets her back, and Sandy tells him to put his head back together. So he gives her the shake. She questions why he’s acting so weird. Weird? Who’s acting weird! You are. Sandy is a little freaked out and decides to take the shake to go. So then he gives Patrick his patty and they decide to talk. He really doesn’t know who to go with, Sandy or Spongebecca. So Patrick tells him a story similar to the ugly barnacle. Once there was a Sponge who never decided who his love was. Soon both of the girls found out about it and they both tragically dump him. He became so depressed that he soon died. The end. That didn’t help, so Patrick took him to his house for some rigorous testing. He was messing with his heart and his brain in a brief montage. Unfortunately, after SpongeBob asks what the results were, they both had an equal love score. SpongeBob is so confused that he panics and runs all over to think and run. So he asks Squidward for the advice he gave ''him ''in Love That Squid. He and Squilvia are doing great together, so he explains everything that happened that he didn’t know. He thinks about that advice, now leaning towards Spongebecca, while he goes over to Mr Krabs. He then tells him different advice telling him that you can’t judge a pearl by it’s luster, so he now leans towards Sandy. Tying them again, SpongeBob doesn’t know what to do. He decides to push it aside for a while and feed Gary. Gary tells him a few meows about the two. We don’t know what he is saying, but that is the point. He thinks about it, and SpongeBob then says “You’re right.” "I’m gonna go talk to''her '' right now!" So it goes into more patchy segments. So he lets ''you bet on if it will be Spongebecca or Sandy to take his heart. (An 800-Number, a Twitter Hashtag, and a Website pop up!) Potty continues to argue with Patchy about who it will be, keeping their sides. So the Narrator comes in and ends the Patchy segments. The ending is yet to be voted for. But here are the options. Patchy tells you the two losers and shows them, and then announces the winner. So he introduces the ending. SpongeBecca and Sandy meet at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob decides to talk to them. He either... 1. SpongeBob chooses Sandy. 2. SpongeBob chooses SpongeBecca. 3. SpongeBob can't decide and hugs both legs and begs for them not to be upset. They both gladly accept it and continue their friendship normally. But no matter which you choose, Sandy and SpongeBecca become good friends and then both appear equally in season 10. Patchy then has a final role and the narrator ends the episode. Trivia/Goofs To Love a Sponge will first air with a few minutes of Patchy segments, which will later be cut for Sponge-Fi, originally a short to see online and airing in the commercials. The title music will be the same as To Love A Patty This will be the last episode to premiere before The Movie: SpongeBob SquarePants 2. Similarly to Shanghaied, you will get to pick the ending. SpongeBecca will be voiced by real-life wife of Tom Kenny, Jill Talley, also voice of Karen. This will be the first episode in a long time to introduce a main or recurring character, unless spot appears again. Without the Patcy segments, or the short Sponge-fi, the episode would only be less than 18 minutes long. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 2